Started off normal
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: The day had started off normal, well as normal as can be expected, but ended with their daughter looking like a Barbie doll.


**I donnot own Brooklyn nine-nine or any of its characters. This is just a cute little prompt that popped into my head in Ireland, dunno why! I was on holiday there for the first three weeks of summer holidays... :) But, anyhow, the only character I own in this is little Missy! :)  
><strong>

**Summary: The day had started off normal, well as normal as can be expected, but ended with their daughter looking like a Barbie doll. **

_**Started Off Normal**_

_**3rd Person **_

The day had started off normal, well as normal as can be expected, Amy got up early and got dressed. Perfectly normal right? That's what she thought, her husband got up like normal- whining about calling in sick- which would obviously wake up their daughter. The pair argued on who would get her, Jake in the end... Amy knew he was a sucker for her when she called him. _'Looks like our daughter wants her daddy.' _He grumbles about never getting any sleep before pulling back the covers and walking out the room.

Perfectly normal, family orientated day_ right?_

That's when Missy's baby sitter called. Amy knew the summer holidays were the pain in the ass, both herself and Jake were trying to get as much time off as possible but it was proving to be harder than expected.

Apparently the sitter got sick and couldn't come over, not like Amy would let her anyway- sick children are the worst to take care off- Missy was staying sick free (thank you very much!).

_'Amy, I'm so *sneeze* sorry. I don't want Missy to get ill!' _

_'Neither do I, never mind. Just get better, I- we'll figure something out.' _

Jake had suggested bringing her into work, which Amy quickly dismissed, she didn't like that idea at all.

_'No, no, no. Something weird will happen if we do, I'm sure of it. I'll see if my mom or dad can, you know my dad loves her more than me.' _

Cue a snicker from Jake and another call from their daughter upstairs. '_Wants you again.' _He smirks and runs up. Both of them knew they couldn't bring her in, they had a stake out today, it's not like they could just go up to someone at work and ask them to baby sit... they all probably have tons of work to do- Gina never does any but that _(oh idea!)_ might work her favor..._ hmm..  
><em>

The day started off normal, well as normal as can be expected, but letting Gina babysit her child was the day's biggest mistake.

* * *

><p>Gina had been- reluctantly- happy to look after Missy, no matter how much Amy's insides were squirming at the different possibility's of horror Gina could do, and Jake had to pry Amy from the three year old before they both set about their day.<p>

The day was becoming a little less normal. Or at least to her it was.

"Mommy and daddy are gonna go off for a few hours, be good for aunty Gina OK?" Amy coos, bouncing the little girl around.

Missy was the picture of Jake, of corse! His eyes, his curly hair, his nose (but in the cute little baby way she pulls off so WELL!)... if you got her baby photo when she had _literally _just been born, Jake had a thing for 'selfies', and of his one you'd probably never know the difference. She has _extremely _curly brown hair that falls just above her shoulders in a nice bob style form that her parents find adorable. And by extremely curly hair I mean- really, really, really- curly hair, like Jake's if he's gotten very drunk and fallen asleep on the couch.

Yes, that curly. But Amy's found a nice sufficient way of keeping it more wavy than curly, Missy's hair isn't bushy! It's just curly, something she'll complain about a lot when she's older. (As every teenager would, but Amy doesn't like to think about that time yet.) Amy's sister in law used to be a hair dresser before she gave up her studies to be a nurse-_ but that's a whole other story!- _she gave Jake and herself some kind of cream (thingy!) that Amy uses when washing Missy's hair.

(It makes her hair wavier so she can see better, Jake complains about keeping the curls as a little reminder for when she's older and annoy her all the time by saying she looks too much like her father.)

"OK." Missy smiles widely, showing her mother she'll be waiting, making Amy 'bop' her nose before handing her over to Jake. He, technically, scoops her into his arms and ignores Amy's whines. He holds her high in the air for so long she's squealing uncontrollably, when he finally brings her back down, she hugs him tightly.

"See you soon." He kisses her cheek and she nuzzles her nose into his neck.

If you haven't got it yet, she's a daddy's girl...

After Jake puts her down, Missy runs over to Gina- who scoops her up- she waves to them as they leave.

* * *

><p>When they came back the first thing Amy had looked around for was their three year old. "Where is she?" Amy asked. "Did Gina take her out or something?"<p>

Boyle straightened out and Jake quickly grew worried. "Boyle," The smaller mans head snapped up. "Where is my daughter?" Boyle noticeably gulped and sank into his seat. "Boyle-"

"IN THE CAPTAINS OFFICE!" He exploded. "Gina said something about needing electricity and Captain Holt had some." Amy rushes into the Captains office and runs out a moment later, Jake follows without needing conformation.

The day started off normal, well as normal as can be expected, but ended with their daughter looking like a Barbie doll. Missy's curly hair has been straightened so much you probably couldn't ever tell she had curly hair, she was wearing an obscene amount of make up even if she were a fully grown adult and Gina had managed to find the weirdest- most wrong looking- dress for any three year old. Or any human!

It's safe to say they both freaked, but none more so than Amy. She reached out a hand to touch her daughters hair and gasped, Gina had used _hairspray _on her baby girl and fucking _straightened her hair! _How could she- why- Amy was half fuming and half upset. "What did you do to her hair? Where are her curls? Her beautiful curls..." She breathes in and out as if to calm herself. "What? Missy what happened to you?"

"AUNTIE GINA!" She exclaims happily, reaching over to her father as if to pull him closer- he doesn't budge- but he's stood there in shock, Gina looks proud of herself which irks him a little. "She made my hair go," She does a 'straight' motion with her hand. "And put funny stuff on my face, it feels funny." She giggles and touches her face.

"Why?" Amy turns to face Gina.

"I dunno why it feels funny mommy! It just does, do you use this stuff?" Missy asks, making Amy turn back to her.

"Huh, what sweetie?"

"The funny stuff I have." She states, like it's obvious.

"No I don't, not often hunny." She touches her daughters hair again and looks back at Gina and then to Jake. "What has she done?"

"Missy looks kinda cute." He shrugs, anger vanished, as he watches her freak out again. "It's not that big a deal, I mean, it's not like Gina dyed her hair blonde."

"I was about to." Gina butts in. "This close," She gestures to her fingers that have a small amount of space from her thumb and index finger. "That close."

"Not helping." He mutters to her and she takes it as her clue to leave, Amy's giving him the eyes- and he knows from experience that she's pissed off and he'll probably end up on the couch for the week.

"This is a big deal." Amy states, ushering Missy out the door to got to Rosa- she's not trusting Gina anymore. "A huge deal. Do you see her?" She points to the closed door. "Do you?"

"Yes," He states. "I see her. The three year old with straightened hair that has a ridiculous amount of make up and hairspray on? Yeah, pretty hard _not _to notice her Ames."

"You think this is a time to joke around me?" She asks. He gulps loudly at her annoyed face. "Now?" He sighs.

"C'mon Ames, it coulda been worse."

"She was going to dye her hair _blonde! _She got rid of her _beautiful_ curls. Do you not hear me? Were you just in there? Seriously Jake, this is our daughter. You look me in the eyes and tell me it doesn't bother you!?" She demands, talking hurriedly. He's sure she's about to cry, and he doesn't know why! It's no big deal, _right? _

He looks her in the eyes. "It doesn't bother me." A flash of hurt crosses her face and he blinks.

"Ha! It does bother you!"

"It doesn't."

"So would you right here right now," He waits for her to continue. "Swear on your vows to me on our wedding day it doesn't bother you at all? Me being upset about it and straightened hair and make up and all."

_Crap. _He can't do that, because now she's added the 'me being upset' part and _that _does bother him. She can read him like a book, it's obvious that it now bothers him. "I can't do that."

"Well than it bothers you."

"Only you being upset about it." He states. "The rest... meh."

"Our wedding day was meh?"

"I didn't think you meant that part too." She sighs angrily and walks back into Holts office in a huff. "I'm sorry. Are you menopausal or somethin'?"

The day _had _started off normal (ish) and ended with an upset wife, straightened haired daughter and a couch permitted husband.

* * *

><p>Yeah, if you couldn't tell... he's on the couch. He hates it all, Missy gets to sleep in a warm cosy bed and she's fast asleep! This is around the time it's Jakey loving time, and where is he? The couch, he just wants Amy with him there at that second... is that too much to ask?<p>

Just as he's in the midst of his thoughts, a light goes off in the kitchen. The pattering of feet around the kitchen make him stand. "Missy?" No answer. "Ames."

"In here." He walks in to the kitchen, finding Amy perched on the kitchen stool with a glass of water. "Can't sleep."

"I figured." She sighs. "Can I come back to the comfy bed please?" She chuckles a little. "I'm cold and I wanna wifey cuddle."

"As long as you never say that again you can come back." He shrugs.

"Deal." He envelops her into a hug. "You OK?" She nods into his chest. "No your not."

"You know me too well Peralta."

"Hmm... I do don't I." He kisses the top of head. "What is it?"

"Just Missy, growing up... scares me." He nods.

"I get that."

"Do you?" He looks confused. "Because it didn't bother you apparently. C'mon Jake," She snaps her fingers. "It's just, she's growing right?"

"Yeah."

"We can't stop that, I get that. I can't lock up my daughter in a tower, I know. It's just her." He again looks confused. "I've been thinking about this for a while, but I'm not sure you will be totally on board."

"What is it?"

"She's growing and so are we. And y'know, we had that plan before we got married."

"Four kids, yeah I know."

"I've just been thinking it may be time for little Orla Rachel Peralta to come." She states, breathing out after she says it. "Or Dylan Henry Peralta but still."

"So you wanna start trying again? Is that what your saying?" She nods.

"And I didn't really come to terms with it until now how much I want this. Seeing her all 'glammed up' like that reminded me that soon we won't have time to try again."

"We're thirty one and thirty five, give me some credit."

"Jake it took us almost two years to have Missy. What if it happens again? I could be thirty nine or forty by the time the fourth one is here." She states. "And you'll be-"

"Sh."

"Forty two or forty one."

"Damn you. I wanted to pretend I was twenty two again. Crap, your right aren't you?"

"Aren't I _always?" _

"Eh. I'm always right, you're just behind..." She swats his chest.

"Do you agree or disagree? Are you on board? Do you need to think?" He kisses her, cutting off her rambling. "Thank you."

He smiles. "Yes."

The day had started off normal, well as normal as can be expected, and ended with them deciding to have another baby.

* * *

><p>"Gina," Amy greets, the woman in question looks up at her in- what can be classed as- surprise. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I freaked out." Gina nods.<p>

"Get it, sister-in-law." She drawls. "You're too paranoid, Jake's all loose!" She shakes her shoulders in a 'loose' fashion. "You care obviously, so does he but your the fussy parent," She nods again, as if to agree with herself. "Oh well, Jake already told me that my good idea worked so."

"Good idea?"

"You wanna another baby right?"

"HE TOLD YOU!"

"Nope, you just did." Amy curses under her breath. "All I'm saying is that I knew before ya said it!" She exclaims gleefully, kind of. "You've been gazing at some of the kids that come in here all the time, more like baby's. We've all noticed but Jake's,like, oblivious."

"OK then... thanks I guess."

"No problem sister-in-law. Make sure the next one's called Gina, ta."

This day hadn't started off normal. That's all I have to say about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Done, this has taken months! If you read up the top, since like two weeks before the end of summer. Yikes! :) Gina is soooooooo hard to write though, god! <strong>


End file.
